Who Did Benny Tell?
by JustMe133
Summary: Benny realizes he likes Ethan, and decides to tell someone. Each two chapters show who he told and what they did about it. Rated T for safety. If you don't like the boy/boy pairing, don't read.
1. Rory

**Okay so I'm pretty happy. Out of all my stories, only one bad review about how gross Benny and Ethan are together because the show wouldn't do that. I know the show wouldn't do that, that's why it's called FANFICTION! Also, if you don't like the pairing, why read the story? Just hit that back button. Problem solved. Anyway, enough of my ranting. This idea just came out of nowhere so I figured I'd give it a shot. I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**I'm showing you, my dear readers, three scenarios of Benny telling Rory, Erica, and Sarah that he likes Ethan and what they do about it [basically what the summary says]. **

**In no way do I own the characters or the location(s) used.**

…

_**Benny tells Rory**_

Rory's POV:

Walking down the hall with Benny, I realized something. He was spending more time with me than he was with Ethan. Not that I minded, cause Benny's an awesome person to hang out with, but I know he thinks I'm annoying a lot of the time, and Ethan is his best friend, not me. Looking at him, I can tell something's wrong. I mean, underneath the fake happiness and excitement he's showing as he talks about his newest video game, I can see something. I just don't know what.

"Where's Ethan?" I ask, watching him. He stiffens before forcing himself to relax. Something is definitely going on with him.

"How should I know?" he mumbles, opening his locker. I notice how all his energy just kinda left him after I mentioned Ethan. Raising an eyebrow, I decide to make my move. As I open my mouth to speak, Ethan walks up to us.

"Hey guys," he says, smiling at us both. I smile back before glancing at Benny. My smile falters as I see him just stare at Ethan with wide eyes before slamming his locker and walking away. "Rory, did you tell him what I told you the other day?" Ethan asks me, eyes filled with sadness as he watched Benny's back.

"No way dude. I promised you I wouldn't tell anyone and if there's one thing vampire ninja can do, is keep his promises."

"Thanks dude. I just wish I knew what was bothering him. He's been avoiding me. And I don't know why."

"I'll try talking to him if you want."

"Will you? This is driving me crazy. He's my best friend. I just wanna know what I did that made him act this way. Well, I gotta get to class. See you later." With that, Ethan walked away, leaving me alone. I take off in the direction that Benny went, hoping to find him and figure out what was going through that big head of his.

…

I finally cornered Benny in lunch. He was sitting at a table in the corner, far away from where he would usually sit with Ethan and Sarah and occasionally Erica. He had a tray of food, but it was pushed to the side, his head on the table, eyes closed. I poked him and couldn't help but laugh as he jumped up, eyes wide before he saw it was me.

"Thank God it's only you. Thought I'd have to make a run for it," he said, sitting back down, not looking at me. I sit across from him, a serious look on his face, which was hard to manage, because I am not the serious type.

"Why would you have to run?"

"No reason," he said, avoiding my eyes. I just stare at him until he finally breaks. "I … I think I'm gay." He said that part so quietly I had to strain to hear him, even with my super hearing.

"Is that all? No one cares that you're gay Benny. What, you think Ethan would ditch you? Is that why you're avoiding him?" Benny just shakes his head before he began talking again.

"I … I think … No, I know … I like Ethan …" his voice trailed off as he stared at the table top, avoiding looking at me.

"Like Ethan? … Oooh," I say, realization dawning on me. "So that's why you're avoiding him." He just nods, eyes closed.

"I'm afraid I'll end up doing something stupid around him."

"You should at least tell him about you being gay. He's worried about you." Benny just shakes his head before finally looking at me.

"I will not tell him, and neither will you. Promise me Rory. Please!" I hear the pleading in his voice and sigh, giving in.

"I promise I won't tell him, as long as you stop avoiding him so much. At least talk to him some more." He just nods before getting up and walking away.

I said I wouldn't tell Ethan. Doesn't mean I can't show him though.

…

Benny's POV:

I can't believe I told Rory. What the hell was I thinking? This can only blow up in my face. I sigh before opening my locker. I hear Rory talking animatedly with someone as they head my way. Looking up, I see its Ethan. Sighing again, I decide to do as Rory asked and attempt to talk to him. Before I say anything, my eyes widen as I watch Rory reach up and move Ethan's hair from his eyes. Ethan blushes and steps back from Rory a bit, glancing at me. I'm so angry right now I just slam my locker and turn away. Looking over my shoulder, I see Rory wink at me. What the hell was going through that blonde idiot's head?

…

**Head on over to chapter two and read what happens next! Please and thank you,**

**-JustMe133**


	2. Rory Part II

_**Benny tells Rory, part II**_

**[The next day at school…]**

Rory's POV:

I might have pushed it yesterday. Benny was not only still avoiding Ethan, but me as well. But that's okay, because after lunch today everything would be different. At least I hoped so. If my plan didn't work … well I wasn't going to think about that. I had to try though. These two guys were a couple of my closest friends, I had to help them. Smiling to myself, I ran into Sarah and Erica.

"Hello ladies," I say, smiling at them both. Sarah smiled back but Erica just rolled her eyes.

"Hi Rory," Sarah said, smiling again and nudging Erica.

"Hello," she said, not bothering to look at me. I just shrugged before looking at Sarah again.

"You're gonna help me right?" Yeah, I told her my plan. She didn't know the full details, just her part in it, that way I can keep my promises to both boys. She nods before walking away with Erica, waving at me. I wave back before going to class. Lunch couldn't get here soon enough.

…

Benny's POV:

I stared at the note I had found in my locker. I didn't recognize the handwriting, so I have no idea who stuck it in my locker. Still what it said bothers me more than not knowing who wrote it. _Tell him before someone takes your place._ What the hell did that mean? I just stare at the note until the bell rings. Looking up, I realize it's time for lunch. Knowing I'm sitting by myself for once actually kinda makes me sad. I mean, Rory is annoying but at least he's company. After yesterday, I just can't look at him. I mean, I tell him I like Ethan and then he goes and moves his hair out of his face. I mean, it's probably nothing, but I just couldn't help the jealousy I felt. If I could, I would take that vampire down. But I know I have no way in winning that fight.

"Hey Benny!" an overly happy voice said to me. Looking around, I see Sarah walking towards me, a huge smile on her face. "You're sitting with us today. No if, ands, or buts. You need your friends. I can tell just by that look in your eyes. So come on." I just stare at her, mouth open in shock. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the note still clutched in my hand. I just shove it in my jacket pocket, shaking my head.

"Nothing." With that, she tugged me to the lunch room. She stopped right outside the doors, looking at me, a look almost like empathy in her eyes. "What are we waiting for?" I ask, looking at her. She just shakes her head and smiles sadly at me.

"Nothing." Then she grabbed my arm and pulled me into the cafeteria. She started walking towards the table in the corner that I usually sat at, away from everyone else. Frowning, I notice Ethan and Rory sitting there. Rory looks up, sees me, then does the unthinkable. He puts his arm around Ethan's shoulders and pulled him to him until they are sitting right against each other. I try to stop in my tracks but Sarah keeps walking, basically dragging me along. I just watch as Ethan blushes profusely and tries to scoot away from Rory. Rory won't budge though, a smirk on his face. Finally I snap. Yanking my arm from Sarah's grip, I rush towards the two boys.

…

Rory's POV:

"Rory, move your arm!" Ethan said, attempting to move from me. I don't even more, just sit there, waiting. "Rory, I mean it!"

"Shh!" I mutter through closed lips, glancing at him. If looks could kill, I'd be … well not dead I can't die but I imagine I would be in some pain since both Ethan and Benny are glaring at me like they want to hurt me, Benny more than Ethan. I look up and see Benny speed walk towards us. Yup, he's pissed. I just smile and tighten my arm around Ethan's shoulders some.

"It's pretty obvious he doesn't want your arm there so move it," Benny said, yanking my arm from around Ethan. I let him, because this was all part of my devious plan.

"Why? I think he likes it. Tell him Ethan. Tell him what you told me. I mean, I know he likes it. He didn't move away did he?" Ah taunting, such fun. I see Ethan blush profusely before shaking his head and stuttering.

"I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about. I tr-tried to m-move away," he says, eyes pleading to Benny, who looked like his face was going to explode.

"Rory, I don't care what you have to say, just stay away from Ethan," Benny says, eyes filled with hatred. Maybe I went too far. I keep thinking that until he speaks again. "He's mine." I smile at those words. His eyes widen as he realizes what he said. Slowly looking at Ethan, his face pales and he takes off running out the door. Ethan just sits there silently before taking off after him. Sarah and I soon follow.

…

3rd Person POV:

Ethan caught up to Benny in the empty hallway. Benny was just sitting there, head in his hands. He didn't move as Ethan sat next to him.

"Benny, why'd you run?" Ethan asked, panting for breath. Benny just shakes his head, not looking. "Benny, look at me. Please." Ethan pleads, touching the other boy's arm. Benny looks up then, eyes filled with regret and fear.

"I'm sorry E. I know you probably hate me."

"What did you mean by saying I was yours?" Benny's eyes widen as he looks at Ethan. Taking a deep breath, he begins to speak.

"I … well … I like you. I'm sorry. That's why I've been avoiding you. I know you have a thing for Sarah so I just wanted to keep my stupid crush to myself. But then I made the mistake of telling Rory, and he used it against me." Benny looks away after speaking, eyes closed.

"You … like me?" Benny just nods again, still not looking at Ethan. "Ha, the irony. I just told Rory the other day that I was gay." That got Benny's attention. Looking at Ethan with wide eyes, he just stares.

"You're gay? But how? You are so obsessed with Sarah …" Benny's voice trails off as Ethan shakes his head.

"She was a cover up. And you weren't talking to me so I confided in Rory. I thought you had found out and wanted nothing to do with me."

"E, you're my best friend. You being gay doesn't change that."

"Well Benny, you being gay and liking me won't change the fact that you are and always will be my best friend. And maybe … well, I don't know if I feel the same way towards you, but I'm willing to give it a shot if you are," Ethan says, blushing and looking away from Benny now.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Benny says quietly, staring at Ethan. Ethan just nods, staring at his hands. Benny scoots closer to Ethan and puts his arm around him, pulling his body closer. "Look at me E," he quietly says, nudging the shorter boy. As Ethan looks up, his eyes widen as Benny kisses him softly. Before Ethan can respond, Benny pulls away. "Sure you wanna give us a chance?" Ethan just nods before laying his head on Benny's shoulder.

"Awe," Sarah says, watching them. The two boys look up to see Sarah and Rory watching them, identical grins on their faces. Ethan just blushes and hides his face in Benny's neck, while Benny stares accusingly at the two vampires.

"You two planned this didn't you?"

"It was actually all Rory. I was only told to make sure you ate lunch with us and to leave the rest to him," Sarah said, waving her hand at Rory.

"Yeah dude, I know you wanna kill me, but I just got you dating the guy you're crazy about. MY PLAN WORKED!" Rory exclaimed, floating happily in the air. Sarah grabbed his ankle and pulled him back down, sighing. She then tugged Rory away, leaving the new couple in peace.

"Ya know, Rory may be a pest, but he did do all this to get us together," Benny stated, tightening his arm around Ethan.

"Yeah he did. I'm kinda glad I told him now," Ethan said, glancing up at Benny.

"Me too," Benny said, looking at Ethan. Ethan leaned up and kissed Benny softly, smiling in the process before speaking.

"I hope this works out between us."

"It will. Because I am crazy about you and you're still my best friend. We just happen to be dating and can do this." With that Benny kissed Ethan again, both smiling this time. When they pulled away, Ethan put his head back on Benny's shoulder and Benny put his on Ethan's.

"I'm really glad I told Rory," they say together, identical lovesick grins on their faces.

…

**And that is the end of that story. Next up is "Benny tells Erica". What's gonna happen? Read the next chapter then. But this is a completely different story than that so leave a review for this one here if you want! Or wait till you read all three stories, that works too! Please and thank you! **

**-JustMe133**


	3. Erica

**Alright, here's the next scenario of "Who Did Benny Tell?"**

**Warning: In this story we have the Bethan [as always] relationship, some semi-strong Bennica friendship, and a small smidge of Sarahica friendship and maybe more? Probably not though [not enough to be counted anyway].**

**I still don't own MBAV. Not gonna anytime soon.**

…

_**Benny tells Erica**_

Benny stood there, silently fuming on the inside, while the outside display a bored look. He watched as his best friend stood there making an idiot of himself in front of the girl he liked. Benny just shook his head, ignoring the feelings of jealousy that threatened to spill forward. And no, he didn't like Sarah and was jealous that she was paying attention to Ethan for once. No, the opposite. Benny had come to realize that he had feelings for the dark haired, dark eyed boy with the cute smile. Yeah he figured he was bi. He still thought girls were hot as hell, but so bitchy and complained all the time, and there was just something about Ethan. He hadn't really noticed it until a few nights ago.

*_Begin Flashback*_

_Benny and Ethan were planning on having a full blown movie night just to themselves. They hadn't gotten to spend a Friday night just hanging out in the longest time since Sarah began babysitting. But luckily tonight Sarah wasn't coming since Jane was going to a friend's house. Benny was so excited to spend some time with his best friend again he arrived early to Ethan's house. Knocking on the door, he was surprised when Mrs. Morgan answered. _

"_Hey Mrs.M," Benny said, walking in. "Where's Ethan?"_

"_He's taking a shower. You can go up to his room and wait for him I guess."_

"_Thanks Mrs. M!" Benny said, disappearing up the stairs. Benny entered Ethan's room and plopped down on the bed, dropping his bag in the process. Sighing, he laid back, arms behind his head, getting comfy. He closed his eyes briefly before hearing Ethan's bedroom door opening._

"_Benny!" Ethan exclaimed, staring at the boy on his bed. Benny opened his eyes slowly and looked at Ethan. His eyes popped wide open though as he took in the sight before him. Ethan stood there, hair damp, looking black in the light; face flushed with the surprise of finding Benny in his room; not to mention he was naked from the waist up, water droplets still on his pale skin, the only covering a towel that was wrapped loosely around his hips. Benny just stared open mouthed at his best friend. "Benny!" He said again, waving his hand in the other boy's face. Benny shook his head and smiled at Ethan._

"_Sorry E, I was bored at home so I decided to head on over here. Your mom let me in and told me I could wait in here. I wasn't expecting to see you half naked though," Benny said, chuckling as Ethan blushed at his comment._

"_Well get out so I can get dressed. I'll meet you downstairs okay?" Ethan says, turning away from Benny to look in his closet. Benny stood up and grabbed his bag, heading out of Ethan's room. Once he was sure he was far enough away that Ethan couldn't hear him, he began talking to himself._

"_What the hell just happened to me? I couldn't look away from Ethan. I've seen him shirtless before. Why was it different this time?" Benny shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He headed down to the Morgan's living room, sitting down on the couch. He looked up when he heard Ethan walking down the stairs. When Benny met Ethan's eyes, he couldn't look away. Apparently neither could Ethan because the two boys just stared at each other until Ethan's parents and sister walked in the room. Both boys looked away, and then it was broken. Both boys acted normal that night, but Benny couldn't help but feel different._

_*End flashback*_

So yeah, Benny realized after that night that he liked Ethan. The only thing that bothered him about that fact was that Ethan was straight. No way in hell he had a shot with him. So, he kept his new found crush to himself and suffered in silence. He sighed as he watched Ethan attempt to flirt with Sarah. Sarah was oblivious. Or just really shallow and couldn't see how amazing Ethan was … Benny's thoughts were cut off when he felt someone stand next to him. Glancing to his side, he was surprised to see Erica glaring at the same scene he was watching.

"Disgusting isn't it?" she said, sneering as Ethan attempted to tell Sarah a joke.

"You think so too?" Benny said, causing Erica to raise an eyebrow at the brown-haired boy.

"You don't like it either?" Benny just shakes his head, glaring at Sarah again. "Sarah's so busy with you two she doesn't have any time for me, her best friend. She's way too nice. I mean, it's obvious that they can't be together, yet she leads him on by acknowledging him and paying attention to him. She's always too busy for me," Erica says, a frown on her perfect face.

"I know how you feel. He's always tripping over her, so we barely spend any time together anymore. He doesn't even notice me." Erica must've heard the sadness in Benny's voice because she turned to look at him, eyes filled with something that could almost be called sympathy.

"You like him don't you? As more than a friend?" Benny just nods, not bothering to look at her. "I'm in the same boat as you then." That caught Benny's attention.

"You like Ethan too?" He was surprised when she burst out laughing.

"No you geek, I meant I like Sarah, as more than a friend."

"Oh. Huh. Never thought that you would be … Um…"

"Bi. I still like guys, but Sarah … yeah."

"Same here. I'm bi. Like girls but Ethan …" They both nod, frowning as Sarah actually laughed at Ethan's joke.

"We need to stop this. We need our best friends back. Even if they don't like us like we like them, I want my best friend back from that scrawny little wimp," Erica said, hissing through her fangs.

"Hey, that scrawny little wimp is my best friend and crush. You don't see me talking bad about that bloodsucking b-"

"Okay I get it. But I'm just saying, we need to stop this," Erica said, cutting him off.

"I agree. What's the plan oh devious one?" Benny says, raising an eyebrow at the blond beauty next to him. He smirked as he saw an evil smile displayed on her lips.

"I have an idea …"

…

Benny was sitting in the student lounge area with Erica, talking and laughing. To everyone around them, it looked almost like flirting. To them though, they were just hanging out, enjoying the other's company.

"Who would've thought we'd actually have so much in common?" Erica said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"I agree. If you weren't so bent on hating me, we could almost be friends," Benny said, smirking at the blonde girl next to him.

"I usually don't hang out with dorks, but I'm making an exception since we're working together right now. When our plan is over and I have Sarah from your stupid nerd, I'll go back to ignoring you," she said, smiling at him and flashing her fangs. Benny just shook his head and nudged her with his shoulder. Their playful banter went on, both unaware they were being watched intently.

Sarah and Ethan had walked into the student lounge, talking about Sarah babysitting this weekend. They both stopped talking and walking when they noticed Benny and Erica sitting together, laughing and just looking like they were having a good time. Ethan couldn't help but feel kind of angry that Benny seemed to be getting along so well with Erica. Sarah noticed Ethan's reaction and nudged him.

"Go sit over there. I know you want to." Ethan just nods and sits next to Benny, forcing a smile on his face.

"Hey Benny, Erica," he said, nodding at the girl. She just glared at him before getting up.

"Well, I'm gonna go. See you later Benny." Without acknowledging Ethan, she walked over to Sarah and the two girls walked away, chatting happily. Benny couldn't help the smile on his lips at how angry Ethan obviously was. Sighing happily, he turned to Ethan.

"What's going on with you and Erica? When did you two get so close?" Ethan asked, pure anger in his voice with the tiniest hint of jealousy. Enough for Benny to notice.

"What, jealous that I'm hanging out with someone besides you?" Benny tried his best to sound angry. That was part of the plan after all. Ethan just glared before answering.

"I just don't see why you would hang out with someone like her."

"Someone like her? You mean someone who actually wants to hang out with me? And doesn't ditch me for someone they like? Now why would I do that?"

"Why would you hang out with her in the first place? You know you and her can't be together right dude? She won't ever age!" Benny just scoffed and glared at Ethan now.

"Maybe you should take your own advice." With that, Benny walked away, glancing once more at the now silence Ethan behind him. "And by the way, who else do I have to hang out with?" Ethan's eyes widened as Benny called over his shoulder. Before he could respond, Benny was gone.

…

"You really said that to him?" Erica asked as her and Benny walked towards his house.

"Yeah I did. Wasn't that the point of this whole plan?"

"Yes," she said, smiling evilly.

"What did you and Sarah talk about?"

"She asked me what I was doing with you, and that she thought I hated you. I glared at her and said,"well maybe I have more in common with him than I thought," then stormed off."

"Nice. You sure we're not pushing them away?"

"Trust me my little nerd, we're not."

"Hey I'm not little!"

The two continued to argue playfully until they finally got to Benny's house. Erica turned her head sharply, her smile widening. "Guess who's about to show up?" she whispered, turning her head back to Benny. Benny returned the smile and glanced in the general direction she was looking. "Don't look! You need to act like you don't know he's there." Benny turned away, his back facing the direction Ethan would be coming from. "Okay, 2 minutes. Ready?" Benny just nodded then Erica wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Erica, I had a lot of fun hanging out with you today. It's nice to spend time with someone who won't ditch me," Benny said as he tightened his arms around her.

"I know how you feel Benny. Oh well, if they don't need us, at least we have each other," Erica said, smiling at him. "You're actually pretty awesome, for a nerd anyway."

"Wow, I think that's the nicest comment I'll ever get from you."

"You know it. Well, I'm gonna grab a bite," Erica said, flashing her fangs in a sexy grin. "Text you later!" With that, she was gone. Benny just shook his head and turned around to see a very angry, yet somehow sad looking Ethan standing behind him.

"Hey Ethan," he said, face blank of all emotion.

"Hey Benny," Ethan said, and all anger seemed to deflate from him, leaving him with a sad, broken voice, "I didn't know you and Erica were close enough to hug like that."

"We're friends Ethan. Friends hug."

"We don't ever hug."

"You're never around anymore."

"What? I'm always around."

"No you're not. You and Sarah are always around. You and Sarah are always together on Friday nights. Have you even noticed I don't come around anymore unless it's just us? Are you that oblivious?" Before Ethan could speak Benny stormed up his driveway, slamming the door behind him. Ethan just stood there, in shock, before turning around to find Rory behind him.

"Rory! How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. You really are pretty oblivious aren't you? Selfish too," Rory just shook his head and flew off. Ethan was still in shock. He sadly shook his head and headed back to his house.

…

Benny was sitting in his room, head thrown back lazily as he moved slowly in a circle in his computer chair. Without Ethan, he was pretty bored. Or at least he was until there was a knock at his bedroom window. Looking up, he recognized the short blonde hair.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" he said, opening the window.

"I just wanted to tell you that I saw what happened out there man. And if you ever want a guy to hang out with, I'm here. I know its tough having your best friend leave you for the girl he likes when you like him. So, if you need a friend, I'm here man."

"H-how did you know all that?"

"I'm observant. Anyway, I'm still your friend."

"Thanks man. I just wanna be alone right now though," Benny said, smiling at the blonde boy.

"Alright, see you at school tomorrow." With that Rory was gone. Benny just sighed and sat down on his bed. Just as he closed his eyes another knock on his window got his attention. Looking up, he was surprised to see Erica floating outside his window.

"Erica! What are you doing here?" he said, opening his window again.

"Something happened and I just had to tell you in person!"

_*Begin Erica's flashback*_

_Erica was walking away somewhat fast from Benny's house. She stops when a very angry brunette girl steps in front of her._

"_Hey Sarah," Erica says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. _

"_Hey Sarah? Is that all you can say to me? What's going on with you and Benny?" Sarah asked frantically, eyes wide with disbelief. "Are you with him? You can't control yourself to be with a mortal!"_

"_God Sarah just calm down. Me and him aren't together like that. He's just my friend. A really good friend that I have a lot in common with."_

"_What about me? I thought we were really good friends that had a lot in common!" _

"_Well, maybe next time you're leading Ethan on you'll remember that won't you? You don't see what you and him are doing to me and Benny do you? Whatever Sarah. Bye." With that, Erica flew off to Benny's house, leaving a flustered Sarah behind._

_*End flashback*_

"Wow," Benny says, eyeing the blonde beauty on his bed.

"Yeah. Apparently she was with Ethan when we were giving our goodbyes," she says, shrugging casually. "So what did you say to Ethan?"

As Benny told her what he told Ethan, then about what happened with Rory, Erica just nodded. "Do you think we're getting through to them at all?"

"I honestly don't know," Benny said, sitting next to her. "I guess we'll just need to wait and see."

…

**And that is the end of this chapter! Part two is in the next one, followed by one more scenario. Hope everyone has liked it so far!**

**-JustMe133**


	4. Erica Part II

_**Benny tells Erica, part II**_

**Friday at school…**

Benny stood at his locker, listening to Rory and Erica bicker about something as usual. He spent a lot of time with them, barely talking to Ethan anymore. As much as he hated it, every time Ethan was there, Sarah wasn't far behind. Benny gritted his teeth in frustration before looking at the blondes arguing next to him.

"Do you two ever stop fighting?" Benny asked, eyeing the other two. Rory just smiled while Erica scoffed.

"Well maybe if count dorkula over here didn't annoy me every 5 seconds we wouldn't be arguing!"

"But Erica you love me!" Their arguing continued as Sarah walked up to Benny. He just looked at her and she sighed before handing him a note and walking away. Benny frowned to himself and opened the note. In curly handwriting he assumed belonged to Sarah were two words. _I'm sorry._ Benny's frown deepened before crumpling the note and throwing it in his locker.

"I'll talk to you two later," Benny said, walking away from the annoying blondes. He just sighed to himself until he literally bumped into someone. "Sorry," he muttered not bothering to look. It wasn't until the other person spoke. Eyes wide, he glances down to the boy still on the floor.

"It's okay, I wasn't watching where I was going," Ethan mumbled, standing up slowly. His eyes connected with Benny's and neither boy looked away. "Um, so how are you?" Ethan asked, eyeing the taller boy. Benny just shrugged and shook his head.

"I've been better. I gotta go now. Bye."

"Bye." With that, the two best friends walked away from each other, not looking back.

**Friday night…**

Benny was sitting in his living room, looking over his spell book with his grandma. They both looked up when there was a frantic knocking at the front door. Benny's grandma got up slowly, answering the door to see a frantic looking Mrs. Morgan.

"Samantha, what's wrong?" Grandma asks, eyes wide.

"Sarah called and canceled last minute, saying she just can't come babysit. Do you think you could watch Jane tonight? Please."

"Of course. Benny," she said as she walked into the house, "I'm watching Jane tonight over at the Morgan's place. Want to join me?" Benny's head snapped up and his eyes widened as what his grandma said sunk in. Nodding, he throws his spell book in his bag and slings it over his shoulder, walking the short distance from his house to Ethan's with his grandma and Ethan's mom. Once there, Ethan's mom and dad almost instantly left. Benny just stood outside before sighing and heading inside. Immediately he saw Grandma doing some magic for Jane and Ethan was nowhere in sight. Jane glanced at him with a small smile on her face before jerking her head in the direction of Ethan's bedroom. Nodding, Benny headed up the stairs.

Stopping outside of Ethan's room, he knocked on the door, anxiously awaiting the okay to come in.

"It's open," Ethan's muffled voice said. Swallowing nervously, Benny opened the door.

"Hey, um, my grandma's watching Jane tonight. Sarah said she couldn't make it," Benny said, staring at the dark haired boy who lay stretched on the bed.

"Yeah she mentioned something about that earlier," Ethan said, nodding to himself really. Benny just stood there awkwardly, hands in his pockets. After avoiding each other for days, things were tense between them. Ethan sighed and sat up, scooting over so there was room for Benny to sit next to him. Benny did, trying to keep as much space between them as possible.

"Soooo," he said, dragging out the word.

"Soooo," Ethan copied. Everything was quiet until Ethan finally broke. "I'm sorry," he blurted out, avoiding the taller boy's eyes.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I never meant for it to seem like I was picking Sarah over you, or that I was spending more time with her than you. You're my best friend Benny, and always will be. I know I haven't been the greatest best friend lately but I swear I have my reasons. At first, I was just trying to get Sarah to like me. Then I saw how close you and Erica got and I couldn't help this insane anger that was just bubbling up inside me. I got so angry at how you were spending time with her and not me. Then I realized that's how you must be feeling seeing me with Sarah. Then I began to understand. I was hurting you wasn't I? That's why you were pushing me away and spending your time with Erica. I'm not sure why, but after that, Sarah helped me figure out what I was feeling wasn't really anger, but jealousy. I was so jealous and it consumed me. Sarah was helping me work it out. I ended up using her as a distraction until she made me realize the truth about what I was feeling." Ethan stopped speaking to catch a breath. Before he could continue, Benny spoke.

"Ethan, you just don't get it," Benny said, standing up in front of the other boy. "You just … you're my best friend! But the minute Sarah came over to babysit that first time you were swept off your feet with her. All you wanted was to get closer to her and just pushed me, your best friend, away! And while you were doing that, Sarah ended up pushing Erica away. We were all the other had! And what do you mean, Sarah was a distraction? From what?"

"From my feelings for you!" Ethan slapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide with shock, a deep blush spreading over his cheeks. Benny's eyes just widen as his mouth falls open.

"Feelings….for me?" Benny mouths quietly. Ethan just nods, avoiding the taller boy's eyes now. "What feelings?"

"I was so … angry seeing you with Erica. Sarah helped me realize the anger was jealousy. I was jealous … because I possibly, maybe have feelings for you … that are beyond friendship… I'm not quite sure I'm still so confused. Then when you pushed me away even more I felt like my heart was breaking… Sarah helped me by being a friend. That is all Sarah is to me though, a friend." Ethan looked up at Benny with wide eyes. Benny just stood there, in shock.

"I…I need time to process this. I'll be back later," he said, walking away from his in shock best friend. Ethan just nodded as Benny walked out of his room. As he got downstairs he pulled out his phone, furiously texting Erica as he left Ethan's house. Once he got down the driveway she was there, waiting for him.

"What happened Benny?" As Benny told her what happened, her eyes just got wider and wider until they looked like they were going to fall out of her head.

"What are you doing out here and not in there with your guy? He just admitted that he may have feelings for you! Go Benny! Go! And let me know what happened!" She took off flying before he could speak. Taking a deep breath, he reentered the Morgan's house and made his way up to Ethan's room. Stopping outside Ethan's door he could hear talking.

"I told him. I actually told him. And he walked away."

-Silence- Benny figured Ethan must have been on the phone.

"No Sarah he said he had to process what I said. I think I officially lost my best friend."

-Silence-

"No don't come over. That would just make things worse I think."

-Silence-

"It would be worse because the whole idea was you to not be here tonight so he would come over so I could tell him. I don't think he likes you much right now."

-Silence-

"Maybe you should go see Erica, work things out with her. I know she would like that."

-Silence-

"I'm serious, Benny said something about you pushing Erica away when you hung out with me. Go see her; she is your best friend after all."

-Silence-

"Yeah talk to you later Sarah. Yes I'll let you know if anything happens but I don't think it will," Ethan said, ending the call. Benny took that his chance to come in.

"Hey E," he said, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He was about to say something when he saw the huge smile on Ethan's face. "What?"

"You called me E. You haven't called me that in a while." Benny just smiled before he sat down on Ethan's bed. Ethan stood there awkwardly before Benny tilted his head to the side, indicating for Ethan to sit next to him. Ethan did, smiling again. Benny looked at him before looking at his hands, a faint blush spreading on his cheeks.

"I wanted to tell you … God I don't know where to start E. Um, at first, I was insanely angry that you would choose a girl who you just met over your best friend that you've known forever. Then a couple weeks ago when I came over and was waiting for you in your room and you were shirtless with nothing but a towel on … I realized I liked you as more than my best friend. Then you just kept spending more and more of your time trying to win Sarah over, and I hated it. Then one day I was talking to Erica and we started hanging out, in hopes of making you and Sarah realize what you were missing. I guess it worked because here I am, sitting on your bed with you instead of you sitting with Sarah or me with Erica." Benny stopped talking and glanced at Ethan, who just sat there, mouth open in shock. He closed his mouth and just sat there, staring at Benny. Benny couldn't help but be kinda freaked out at how still Ethan was. Finally Ethan moved. He grabbed the front of Benny's shirt and yanked him to him, kissing him on the lips. Benny didn't move as Ethan pressed his lips to his. He just sat there, in shock. Ethan moved away and blushed, looking away from Benny.

"I'm sorry I did that. I just …I just wanted to see what it felt like," Ethan mumbled, face bright red. Benny just nodded, before slipping an arm around Ethan, pulling him closer. Benny smiled at him and kissed him lightly.

"And how did it feel?" Benny asked against Ethan's lips.

"Amazing," Ethan breathed, smiling. Benny smiled back before they pulled away. "Um, I need to …"

"Call Sarah?" Benny said, raising an eyebrow at Ethan.

"How'd you know?"

"I heard you talking on the phone with her. Its fine I need to let Erica know," Benny said, standing up and walking out of Ethan's room. He shut the door and stood there for a minute, listening intently as Ethan began speaking.

"Sarah! I kissed him!"

-Silence-

"Yes really kissed him, on the lips!"

-Silence-

"I know! And he said he liked me back!"

-Silence-

"I don't know, I mean, he didn't ask me out if that's what you mean."

-Silence-

"You think I should ask him out? I-I don't know Sarah. What if he said he liked me just to make me feel better?"

-Silence-

"You're right. He wouldn't do that. Well… he said he was going to let Erica know so don't say anything to her!"

-Silence-

"I'll let you know if we begin dating. Bye Sarah." Benny quickly walked down the hallway, ducking into the bathroom so he could text Erica.

_He kissed me [Benny]_

_OMG what did you do? [Erica]_

_I kissed him back._

_And?_

_And what?_

_Are you two together or not?_

_No._

_Wow doofus, just ask him out already._

_I will when I'm ready. How's things with u and Sarah?_

_Good, good. We're talking. She told me how she was helping Ethan with his crush on you ;)_

_Yeah he mentioned that. Anything else?_

_I asked her if she liked him and she said no she preferred blondes! So I might have a chance :D_

_That's great! Well I'm gonna go._

_Text me if you two FINALLY get together!_

_I will._

Benny stuck his phone in his pocket before leaving the bathroom, heading back to Ethan's room. Opening the door slightly, he saw Ethan pacing, hands in his pockets.

"You okay E?" Ethan jumped in surprise.

"I didn't know you were there."

"I noticed."

"Will you go out with me?" Benny and Ethan asked at the same time. Both boys broke out in a smile before Ethan hugged Benny tightly. Benny pushed him away and grabbed his phone, texting out to Erica _Officially dating._ He looked up to see Ethan texting who he assumed was Sarah. Benny turned his phone off, throwing it on Ethan's bed. Ethan looked up and did the same, before Benny wrapped his arms around Ethan, never planning on letting go.

**[A/N: I was going to end it right here, but just had to throw this next part in]**

**Monday at school...**

Benny had his arm around Ethan's shoulders as they stood at their lockers, talking together. Looking up, Benny caught sight of Erica, Rory, and Sarah walking towards them. Erica was extremely close to Sarah, which caused a smile to come onto Benny's face. Ethan looked up and noticed them too, smiling slightly. He looked at Benny who just smiled back and tightened his arm that was around the shorter boy's shoulders.

"Good to see you two worked out your problems," Rory said, smiling that goofy smile of his. Benny and Ethan smiled back happily.

"You two make a cute couple," Sarah said. Erica just stood there silently. Sarah elbowed her so she would speak.

"I'm glad to see you two geeks are together finally. Now, I'm gone. Come on Sarah, don't pay attention to them," Erica said, pulling Sarah away. Benny just laughed and called out to Erica.

"Love you too Erica!" Erica looked over her shoulder at him, smirking before turning away and continued to drag Sarah with her. Benny just laughed again and looked back at Ethan and Rory talking. "Ya know," Benny says, glancing at Ethan, "I'm kinda happy I told Erica now.

…

**FINALLY DONE! Goodness this one was waaaaaaaaay longer than I thought it would be! Well, next up is "Benny tells Sarah." Hope everyone liked this! Hit that review button and let me know what you think!**

**-JustMe133**


	5. Sarah

**Alright here's the last part of "Who Did Benny Tell?"**

**Warning: This story contains some not-so-nice Sarah. That's the only real warning I can give besides my usual "this is a BETHAN story, boy/boy, don't like, then why the hell are you still reading my stories?"**

**And as much as I'd like to, I still don't own MBAV. **

**Enjoy.**

…

…

_**Benny tells Sarah**_

Benny's POV:

I'm nervous. Extremely, uncontrollably nervous. No one can tell though. I've hidden it long enough that no one can tell anymore. Ethan's the only one who notices, if he looks hard enough. Lately, he hasn't been looking. He's been too busy eyeing Sarah. Sarah. Don't get me wrong, I have no problems with Sarah at all. She's nice, funny, a good person, a kickass vampire. The whole package, if you're straight. That's right, I am gay. At least I think I am. Maybe bi, but I like guys more than girls. Actually just one guy in particular. Dark brown hair, dark, deep brown eyes, a cute dimpled smile, and as dorky as anyone could get. Ethan my-best-friend Morgan. Yeah. That's not why I'm nervous though.

"Hi Benny. You wanted to talk to me?" I look up into the dark eyes framed by thick eyelashes staring at me, curiosity bright in them.

"Yeah Sarah, why don't you sit down?" I say, motioning to my side. She just looks at me before doing as I suggested. She just looked at me expectantly. I don't say anything. She does though.

"What's on your mind? It must be something big; I can see it in your eyes." I just nod before finally speaking.

"You know Ethan likes you right? Like really likes you. I'm wondering … do you like him?" Sarah just looks at me with wide eyes before laughing quietly.

"Benny, I know Ethan likes me, but no, I do not like him that way. Why?"

"W-well, could you maybe stop being so … Sarah-y to him?"

"Sarah-y?"

"Yeah. I mean, you're always so nice to him, I don't want him to think you actually like him then break his heart."

"Awe aren't you just the bestest friend ever?" she said in a mock sweet voice, teasing me. I just sigh before looking at her.

"It's not just that. It's just … I like him. And I would like to see if I could possibly have a chance with him if you weren't paying so much attention to him." I watch her eyes widen before she decides to speak.

"You like Ethan?" I just nod, watching her. "Ethan's … straight isn't he? I mean, he likes _me._"

"Well, he could maybe like me, if I had the chance to show him how I feel…"

"So you want me to just back off?"

"Just stop acting like you like him. Just so he can get over his crush on you…"

"Wow. Um, I guess so. Bye Benny." With that, she took off running, not looking back. I just sat there, eyes wide. I hope this doesn't backfire on me.

…

**The next day…**

I'm at my locker, listening to Rory blabber on about something when I look up and feel like my heart stopped. Walking towards me, with the biggest grin on his face is Ethan. As much as I love seeing Ethan smile like that, I don't like the reason he's smiling. Sarah is with him and they're holding hands. I see Sarah smirk at me, but I don't do anything. I'm frozen. Rory has stopped talking, just staring at them too. I think he's in shock. Not as much as me though. I can't move as they stand next to us. Sarah smiles widely at me as Ethan begins talking. I don't hear anything he says though. I feel so empty, so dead. Sarah. How could Sarah do this to me? I told her. I told her about my crush on Ethan after she said she didn't like him that way. And yet, there they are, holding hands. Sarah's flaunting it, right in my face. I just shut my locker and walk away, not looking back. I duck into the closest boy's bathroom and sit against the wall. I don't know how long I sit there, but eventually Rory comes in and sits against the door, that way no one can come in.

"What's wrong? I thought you would be happy for Ethan. He finally got the girl of his dreams. Never thought Sarah would ask him out though," Rory said, bouncing his head as he talked. I just looked at him, eyes wide.

"Sh-she asked him out?" I whisper. He just nods before speaking.

"Okay what's wrong?"

"I-I talked to Sarah yesterday. I asked her if she liked him the way he liked her and she told me no. Then suddenly today, they're together … I just … I told her something important. And then this!"

"You told her about your crush on Ethan?"

"How did you know?"

"I see the way you look at him. And I'm okay with it. Anyway, you told Sarah, then she did this? So she doesn't even like Ethan."

"I don't think so. And I would tell him, but I know he won't believe me."

"He won't believe us," Rory corrected me. "I'm on your side here. We just need to prove it to him."

"How?" I ask, dejection in my voice.

"I don't know. We need to get Sarah to admit it … And I think I just got an idea!"

"Oh no, Rory your ideas are always kinda crazy."

"Not this one. We'll need Erica's help though. Let's go find her."

…

"So you'll help us Erica?" Rory asked, practically begging. I was still kind of numb after seeing Sarah holding Ethan's hands, so Rory was just dragging me along. I looked up to see Erica eyeing us both.

"Let me get this straight. You want me to convince Sarah to tell me that she doesn't like Ethan, that's she's just dating him to get on Benny's nerves?" Rory nods energetically. She shrugs before nodding. "Sure I'll do it. That's something pretty mean to do."

"Thanks Erica."

…

Erica's POV:

I watch as Rory sets up a hidden spy microphone on my jacket. If I didn't know it was there I wouldn't have noticed it to be honest. I glance at Benny to see him staring off into space, eyes dead looking.

"Is this thing on yet?" I ask the little blonde doofus. He shakes his head no and I nod, satisfied. I turn to Benny and look at him. "Wow this is really bothering you isn't it?" He just looks up at me and sighs before nodding. I glance at my phone to see a message from Sarah. "Hey guys get out of here Sarah's on her way." Both boys nod before Rory grabs Benny and takes off flying, holding onto the other boy. I sit down and wait for Sarah.

"Hey Erica!" she says, coming to sit next to me. I just smile at her and begin what I supposed to do.

"So, I heard you're dating Ethan? I didn't think you liked him that way. I thought he was just your pet nerd."

"Well… you're my best friend right? Can I tell you a secret?"

"Of course Sarah. You know you can trust me."

"You are going to be so proud of me Erica! Okay, so Benny told me that he liked Ethan! And that he wanted me to back away so he could have a chance at him since I didn't like him. I couldn't believe that little fag asked me to back away from the guy that likes me, not him! So, I did what I should've done. I took Ethan so Benny couldn't have him."

"Sarah, that's an awful thing to do. Benny might really have liked Ethan then you just go and … do something so bitchy."

"Erica, how could you be on his side? He's gay! And after my boyfriend!"

"A boyfriend you don't even like!"

"What's it matter that I don't like him? All that matters is that I have him and Benny doesn't."

"Sarah, I can't even look at you right now. Bye." And I take off flying. I fly until I see Benny's house, and see him sitting on his front porch with Rory. I land in front of them, and just look at Benny. "I'm so sorry Benny."

…

**Keep reading! You're not done yet!**

**-JustMe133**


	6. Sarah Part II

_**Benny tells Sarah, part II**_

Benny's POV:

After transferring the recording onto my computer, Rory, Erica and I listen to it, all in shock to actually hear Sarah say those words over and over again.

"I can't believe it. Benny, you have to call Ethan over here and play this."

"No. We'll go to his house," I say, grabbing the jump-drive we stored the recording on. "Let's go."

As we all walk over there, I just can't help but feel angry that Sarah did this. If admitting my crush to Ethan is what it takes to get her to admit what's she's doing, then so be it. I bang on Ethan's door, not surprised when Sarah opens it.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Before I could respond Erica pushes Sarah aside and storms in, followed by Rory, then I shut the door behind me.

"We're here to see Ethan. Ethan!" Rory screams. Ethan walks into the room, eyes wide.

"What's going on?"

"We need you to hear something," Rory said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards Ethan. "Let's go to your room. Erica keep Sarah down here!"

"Will do!" We head up to Ethan's room, and Rory grabs the jump-drive from me, plugging it into Ethan's computer.

"Okay Ethan, just listen to this."

…

Ethan's POV:

"Okay Ethan, just listen to this," Rory said, eyeing me. I just sat there, waiting for what I was supposed to hear. My eyes widen as I hear Erica and Sarah's voices coming out of my computer.

"_Hey Erica!" _

"_So, I heard you're dating Ethan? I didn't think you liked him that way. I thought he was just your pet nerd."_

"_Well… you're my best friend right? Can I tell you a secret?"_

"_Of course Sarah. You know you can trust me."_

"_You are going to be so proud of me Erica! Okay, so Benny told me that he liked Ethan! And that he wanted me to back away so he could have a chance at him since I didn't like him. I couldn't believe that little fag asked me to back away from the guy that likes me, not him! So, I did what I should've done. I took Ethan so Benny couldn't have him."_

"_Sarah, that's an awful thing to do. Benny might really have liked Ethan then you just go and … do something so bitchy."_

"_Erica, how could you be on his side? He's gay! And after my boyfriend!"_

"_A boyfriend you don't even like!"_

"_What's it matter that I don't like him? All that matters is that I have him and Benny doesn't."_

"_Sarah, I can't even look at you right now. Bye."_

I just sit there, stunned. Sarah didn't like me. Not like the way I liked her. But Benny did. Benny liked me. I look up to see him blushing and looking at his hands. I gather my thoughts before speaking.

"This is why you guys barged into my house? So I could hear that my girlfriend doesn't really like me?"

"Dude, I know it's hard to believe, but it's the truth. Sarah only asked you out because Benny told her that he liked you!" Rory said, turning to Benny. "Dude tell him!" I see Benny wince before looking at me. Looking at his eyes, I see the truth. In those green eyes I see a mixture of emotions. Sadness, rejection, and also, the burning, aching _love_ that only appears when he looks at me and I can't help but feel like my whole world is crashing around me as I stare into his sad, pain filled eyes.

"I'm sorry E. I didn't want to tell you! I told Sarah only because I didn't want you to get hurt when you realized she didn't like you that way. Then she goes and does this, throwing it in my face that she can have you and I can't. I'm sorry."

"I need to talk to Sarah," I say, getting up.

…

Benny's POV:

"I need to talk to Sarah," Ethan says, standing up and walking out of his room. Rory and I follow him down the stairs. We stop on the last step when Ethan holds out his arm, stopping us from continuing. He holds a finger up to his lips and I can't help but stare at him. I shake my head and listen. I heard arguing.

"You selfish bitch! Just let them be together!" That was Erica and she sounded mad.

"I'm selfish? That gay spell master is probably up there using some gay magic on my boyfriend!"

"You're only dating him so Benny can't make a move on him! For all you know Ethan might like him back! Are you that against someone's happiness?"

"Ethan liked me first and plus he's straight!"

"For all you know! Why are you acting like this? This is not the Sarah I know! You would've been all for their happiness."

"Yeah if Ethan was gay, but I know for a fact he's not! If hurting Benny is what it takes to make sure Ethan doesn't hurt his fragile self then so be it! You didn't see Benny's face when he was telling me he liked Ethan. He looked so … sad, Erica. If leading Ethan on is what it takes to never see that look on Benny's face again, then I'll do it."

"You're doing this for Benny?"

"Yes. If he told Ethan how he felt he would've just been heartbroken. So I did this. I don't like hurting people, but if I need to be a heartless bitch, then so be it." I've heard enough.

"Sarah," I say, pushing past Ethan's still outstretched arm and into the living room. "Why would you do all this for me?" She turns and looks at me and I see the regret in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Benny. I know you like Ethan, and I should never have asked him out. But I couldn't let him hurt you! And that's what would have happened if I backed off. He's straight. You saw how happy he was when me and him got together. I did this for you Benny! I'm so sorry." I can't control myself and pull the older girl in a hug.

"Sarah, it's okay. You need to apologize to Ethan though, for using him. And I've dealt with him not liking me for this long; I can last a little bit longer. I can see how this is eating you up inside to act this way. It's fine. Really."

"You're right Benny, she does need to apologize to me," Ethan says, walking up to us, where she is still in arms. I blush and turn her so she's facing him.

"Ethan, I'm sorry. But I don't like you that way. I only asked you out because I knew Benny liked you, and I didn't want you to hurt him, so I did instead. I really am sorry and I know you probably hate me now." Ethan sighs before smiling at Sarah.

"How could I hate someone that would go through so much trouble to keep me from hurting Benny?" Ethan said, pulling Sarah in a hug. Once they stepped away from each other Ethan turned to me.

"Benny," I interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Save it E, I know you're straight and don't like me that way. It's fine. I'll settle for being your best friend only, if you'll still have me as a best friend."

"No Benny, I'm sorry." I literally feel my heart break as I look Ethan in the eyes. Instead of the disgust I expected to see, I'm thrown off by what I see. It almost looks like … _love_. No way.

"Ethan you jerk!" Sarah says, storming towards him, fangs out. I grab her and stop her.

"No Sarah, something's not right here. Why are you sorry Ethan?" I say, attempting to restrain the angry vampire next to me.

"Benny, you're not my best friend. Now that I think about it, you've never been my best friend. You've always been more. I'm sorry it took me so long to figure it out though." My jaw drops as he stops talking and looks at me with those big, dark eyes of his, hope and love shining in them.

"Since when…?" I ask, voice barely above a whisper.

"When I saw you the day after Sarah asked me out. When I walked up with her, I saw that look on your face. It broke my heart. And I realized that I didn't want to be holding hands with her, I wanted to be holding hands with you." Sarah was still by my side, and I was not expecting her to push me, sending me into Ethan's arms. All my confusion melted as he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me upright. He smiled that smile I love and I couldn't help but smile back. "Give me a chance?" he asked me, eyes wide. Before I could respond Sarah steps towards us.

"Ethan, I swear if you hurt him, I'll make sure you regret it."

"Yeah dude, like Sarah said, if you hurt him, you'll have at least two angry vampires on your ass. Maybe three depending on Erica's mood swings," Rory said. "Ow!" he said as Erica slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ethan, take care of Benny," is all she says, smiling at me, then leaving Ethan's house. Rory waves at us then leaves as well, leaving me, Sarah, and Ethan alone.

"Well, I've caused you two enough trouble. Benny, I'm sorry. I really am. And Ethan, you better take care of him. Bye you guys," she said, walking out the door. I look to see Ethan still has his arms around me. I blushed as he leaned up and kissed me.

"You shouldn't do that," I whispered against his lips, blushing even more.

"And why not?"

"Because you never technically broke up with Sarah." He sighs then grabs his phone. He dials Sarah and puts it loudspeaker.

"Ethan, why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be with Benny?"

"Yeah, except he won't let me kiss him until I officially break up with you. So Sarah, we're done." We both smile as she begins laughing.

"Good going Benny, keep him wanting more! Fine, bye you guys." Ethan hangs up and looks at me expectantly.

"There, I'm done with her, can I kiss you now?" I sigh before nodding. He grabs me and pushes his lips against mine, sighing contently. I smile against his lips and pull away, resting my forehead against his.

"Wow, I really need to thank Sarah."

…

**Alright it is over! So, I know all these stories are probably pretty bad, or hey, maybe pretty good, I honestly have no idea, but I really just wanted to finish this! Anyway, leave a review, hopefully a good one! Please and thank you!**

**Also! I am working on a couple more stories and a couple holiday stories! I'm hoping to have those up by Christmas Eve [the holiday stories, not the other ones]! Thanks to all my dedicated readers!**

**-JustMe133**


End file.
